Why
by Flameshift
Summary: Why did the princes need a gaurdian? Who are they? Who is the strange femme that gaurds them with her life? Why is she so loved and close to them? Last of all, why is she gone? Why did she leave?
1. Prologue

(A long time ago)

Two figures strode from the shadows and swirls of freezing snow,one leading two metal horses. The figures were made of the same metal as the two horses, or Lethrem, as Cybertronians called them. Ice hung from their frames as wind bit into their armor. One of the figures was slimmer and obviously female, her paint red andgold, forcefully dimmed by dust so it didn't stand out. The other was bulky, and male his paint a deep maroon and black, katanas on his back warning danger away. The femme spoke first.

"Is anyone following us now, Ratchet?" Her musical and surprisingly strong voice slipped through the frosty air.

"No, Flame. Not anymore." Ratchet answered.

The femme, Flame, growled. "They won't be far now, soon enough they will be back on our trail. Midnighters don't give up easily."

She stalked a few steps forward and stopped. "Do you hear that?"Helm raised and optics alert for the source of the sound over the howling storm of ice and snow.

"I think so."He said in confusion. Who else would be out here but their sworn enemies, the Midnighters? The rebel group had been causing a lot of trouble, and not just to them. They had finally gotten the courage to strike out at the king and the princes.

"Flameburst we could be walking into a trap, be careful." Ratchet cautioned.

"That is why you are going to act like you are going to settle down for the night while I watch from up top so you don't get ambushed. When I determine the perimeter is safe I will come down with you." Flame replied casually.

Ratchet rolled his optics at her and sighed.

(Ratchet's POV)

I walked into the abandoned building and hear it creaking. Suddenly I hear a soft whine and whip around. It came from a pile of blankets. I use one of my katanas to lift the edge of the pile up.What I saw nearly stopped my spark. Two tiny sparklings huddled together for warmth and comfort.

"Flame!" I shouted, scaring the little mechs.

(Flame's POV)

I just finished making sure we weren't followed when I heard Ratchet shout. I raced back to him and saw he was just staring at something. I walked up to him and slapped him in the face, not hard though, I just wanted to repremand him.

"What are you doing, shouting like that? You are going make every Midnighter in the area come after us."I snapped.

When he shushed ME, I nearly blew a gasket ... untilI saw what he was staring at. Two tiny sparklings curled together. Immediately, whatever I was about to say disappeared. I knelt down so as not to seem so intimidating.

"Hello little ones, my name is Flame. The loud one over there is Ratchet."

"Hey!", said mech protested loudly

"Shut up. Anyway, will you tell us your names and let us take you home? I promise we won't hurt you." I said gently, opening my mouth to say more but was cut off.

"You better not or Sire will kill you for hurting my brother and I." The little silver mech snapped, his squeaky voice startlingly threatening.

"Of course, I would expect no less from a Sire. Now can you tell us your names and your home so we can take you." I said still in the same gentle tone.

"I am Megatronus, first-born son of the king of Cybertron, and this is my brother Orion Pax." The little silver mech said proudly. The red and blue mech looked up shyly.

I exchanged looks with Ratchet, if these truly were the kings sons then they were in great danger. Finally I came to a decision.

"Get some sleep,you'll need it," I said. "We leave at first light."

We where on the road in the morning. Deciding it would be safer to keep two wanted sparklings apart rather than together, I carried Orion and Ratchet carried Megatronus on our Lethrem. We moved quickly, not wanting the Midnighters to catch wind of who we had in our possession. I aloud sleeping while moving but refused tostop.

(Mid afternoon)

"Don't look now, but we have a tail!" Ratchet called from behind me.

I glanced back and cursed lowly. Midnighters ran almost a mile behind. Any other time I would have stayed and fought, but I couldn't risk the princes. Our only option was to flee.

"Give me Megatronus and you be a distraction, my paint will blend in less than yours!" I called.

He nodded and tossed Megatronus to me while giving the illusion that I gave him Orion instead. He took off in another direction and the plan worked,most of the Midnighters flew off after him. Only a small amount remained in my way. I raced away, Ratchet had given me some time, but I knew they would figure it out soon. The palace was in sight when I heard thundering behind me. I didn't turn around, I knew the Midnighters had figured out the trick. Racing through the palace gates I jumped over the helms of bots who were too dense to see I was in a serious hurry. I skidded into the throne room and dropped both mechs on the floor. Wheeling around I heard the princes shout bye at the top of their royal voice boxes and everyone else staring at me in shock. I met up with Ratchet further away and made sure we weren't followed. We returned to the base in a less hurried manner in which we left. I flew in and entered the code and voice recognition.

"Go get rested, I'll make the report to Silverchain." I commanded.

"But-" Ratchet started.

"Yes, SHOCKING NEWS, you have one, but I don't need to know about it. Besides, I didn't think that what I just said was a request." I snarked.

Ratchet rolled his optics and walked away. I went to go make my report to my commander. He wasn't really my commander since I choose if I want to follow his orders or not. I was only commanded by my sire Primus. As the first born of the mighty mech I was still a loose cannon. Unfortunately, the inheritance of my being related to Primus' brother Unicron and having a half spark of Primus and a half spark of Unicron I could do without. Especially since both parts are constantly battling for control of my personality. Usually Primus wins but sometimes Unicron gets control and tries to make me destroy worlds. Yeahhhh... it sucks. Anyway, I walk into my chosen commanders office and announce myself.(I never will forgive myself for not announcing that I was there and giving him a spark attack when he walked in the door once.) I gave a full report of what happened and sat quietly afterward. Finally he spoke.

"I have a new mission for you. It is one best carried out in secrecy andsuited for a daughter of Primus. In a few days time the king of Cybertron is going to announce that the princes need a guardian. I want that to be you. You are the best defence against the Midnighters."

"Soooo, I have to go and defend spoiled sparklings? There's a reason I don't have any, you know." I grumbled.

He smiled, "I am sure you will teach them that they aren't going to get everything they want and will have to work for it."

"Slagging right!" I growled. Then I muttered, "At least it will be interesting."


	2. Chapter 1

(? POV)

I flew quickly down the street on my bike, pedaling hard. I was late! Mom was going to ground me! I was going too fast and thinking to much to notice the fence in front of me. I flew off my bike and into a garden, completely trashing it.

'I'll have to help fix that later.' I thought, annoyed, calling a sorry to whoever was in the house.

I got home fast but Mom was already there, hands on her hips.

"Jackson Darby! Where have youbeen? You scared me to death!" June snapped.

"I'm sorry, it took longer than I expected to get back. We just moved here and I still don't know the area well enough. On top of that I ran over that woman's garden, you know, the woman everyone says is in a haunted house. So know I have to go help her fix the garden I messed up." Jack said, downcast.

"I'll guess that's why you have a cuts on your arm. It's kind of you to think of that, some people wouldn't." June sighed. "Well lets get that bandaged and we'll head over there now."

Pulling up to the house we got out and walked up to the door. Knocking, we waited for someone to answer. Suddenly we heard "come on in" from inside.Walking into a large room we looked around.

"Over here." a warm voice called.

We walked over to the chair at the side of the room.

"Please sit down" she said, turning to face us. My eyes widened, she wasn't old at all. She could hardly be older than twenty! But everyone in town said she was a wicked old hag. My confusion must have shown on my face becauseshe laughed.

Leaning forward she interlaced her fingers and said, "Shouldn't believe everything you hear, should you, boy?"

"No ma'am", I said quietly, embarrassed that I believed rumors in the first place.

"Now, I would like for you to not only compensate for jumping into my rose bushes so dramatically, but I would also like you to work for me. If you want to and your mother doesn't mind, of course." She said.

"Mom?" I groaned not wanting to do it.

"I'm not sure, I don't even know your name and Jack's only ten." She said hesitantly.

"Am not! I'm eleven! I've been eleven for two months." I cried indignantly but I realized that could make me do it anyway so I was determined to be silent for the rest of the time.

"That's not a problem. I can care for Jack when we get to know eachother better.My name is Flameburst.

"Ok.." June said hesitantly." I suppose he's old enough for a job and he needs tohelp what he messed up."

"Ugh!" I groaned unhappily.

"Excellent! You can start tomorrow morning.By the way, you can call me Flame if you want."

(Next morning)

"Jack! Wake up! You have a job to do." June called.

"Fiiiiinnee..." I groaned.

On the way there I glowered at the scenery passing by.

Walking up the steps, I watched Mom drive away. Knocking, I waited for the "come on in" that rang out. I did and walked over to the chair in the living room.

"In the future, I would like you to wait at the wall before the living room and ask if you can come in. Clear? I run a tighter ship than your mother's and I expect rules to be followed." She questioned.

I nodded quickly.

"Alright here's what you can do..."

(Six months later)

I raced up the porch stairs wondering what Flame had in store for me today. She always has some crazy thing or another. Walking in and knocking on the living room wall, I asked,

"MayI come in?"

"Certainly, Jack." The now-familiar voice called.

I walked in and sat in what was designated my chair.

"Could you find my socks for me?" Flame asked.

Ahhh. This game. You are all probably confused at this point, thinking, socks? What does socks have to do with the plot? But we play this game all the time, it's like 'can you find it' but intense, she gives hints but you have to ask the right questions or she gives unhelpful answers. Also, once you narrow it down enough she'll stop giving hints and it's up to you then.I think she's trying to make me think outside the box, expect the unexpected, and search places others wouldn't think of.

"Okay, where are your socks?" I asked.

"In the house." She replied. Well, I have looked in the house for hours before and they were in the backyard all along,so that's actually helpful.

"Where in the house?" I asked, then mentally slapped myself, I knew it was an incorrect question before it was out of my mouth.

"In a room." She said, giving me a look that said 'you know better' though I wasn't sure if it was because of my question or simply because the answer was obvious.

"In which room?" I asked. I was excited, the answer to this question told how mischievous she was feeling when she hid the socks. Among other things.

"In the kitchen." She smirked.

I started to stand then stopped. WAIT! WHAT!? The kitchen? Okayyyy...that was new. I had never found something in her kitchen before, much less socks.

"Which part of the kitchen?" I asked, hoping to get an answer but pretty sure I had narrowed it down enough.

Sure enough, she gave me a blank stare like, 'I don't know, figure it out yourself.'

I walked into the kitchen and started to search for the socks. I looked everywhere, it just wasn't there. I walked out, feeling rather unaccomplished. I sat in the chair after almost an hour of searching. Flame looked up from over the top of the newspaper she was reading and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"I can't find your socks."

"Well you know you can't do anything here until you find them."

"Then we won't do anything today." I said suddenly certain that I won the argument. Nope. I thought.

"Shame, I was thinking about teaching you some fighting."

I was of my chair before she finished speaking.

"Expect the unexpected." Her voice called.

"Not helping when I've been doinggg..." I trailed off when my eyes met the fridge. No... she wasn't that crazy.. right?I poked my head into the freezer and lo- and- behold...

THERE'S A PAIR OF FREAKING SOCKS!

I walked out again and said,

"One pair of nicely frozen socks for you" I smirked.

Flame smirked back and stood. "Come"

I knew better than to question her. Leading meinto the yard our training began.

Afterwards, when we were cooling down, she said, "I am going to have a friend of mine over tomorrow, just so you know."

"Ok,"I said. "Have a good evening."

"And you as well." Flame called.

(Next day)

"Hey!" I called from the wall. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Flame called.

I walked in and froze. I had completely forgotten about the warning she had given me the day before. Her friend was here.

He was built like a brick wall and almost as imposing as one too. He had scars on his arms, face and probably other places too. He looked up and smiled.

"So, this is the talented young man Flame has been telling me about." He paused for a moment, then prodded, "It's rude not to introduce people, Flame."

"Oh, right. Jack, this is Erik. Erik, this is Jack. You are correct Erik,Jack is the one who I was talking about." Flame introduced.

There was an awkward silence as Flame and Erik exchanged glances. Flame gave a barely preceptable nod and Erik sighed.

"Is it wise?" He asked.

"In these times nothing is the "correct" answer. Besides, he is working with me, he needs to know the dangers and decide whether he wants to stay or not." Flame murmured sadly. "Though if he leaves it will hurt greatly, he deserves to know."

"Hello! I'm right here! What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere." Jack said.

"Jack, I need to tell you something. I'm not who you think I am. I am the commander of a secret society that deals in defeating a group of people who named themselves MECH. They want to take over the world with the most powerful and dangerous weapons known. We are here to stop them. I am telling you this because they do not yet know of your friendshipwith me, and if they find out they will relentlessly track you down and kill you just to hurt me."

"Hang on a second. So you're saying that you have really bad enemies that will kill me if they find out that I'm associated with you?"

"Yes."

"Yes? It's that simple, hmm? Well, I'm staying no matter what. So there. I also know that you will protect me against them."Jack said.

"If you are truly staying then I must show you something else as well." She said. "Come with me."

We walked into the yard and stepped under the cover of trees.

"Step back." She warned.

We did as she said,and I sat on a log and held my breath, not knowing what came next. Flame took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Slowly at first then faster, her form began to shift. Her skin turned to metal, her eyes started to glow, and her body changed color. Then she grew until she was forty feet tall. After, stood a huge crimson metal robot with gold flames and bright cerulean blue eyes.

I stared silently for a long time, then I asked, "So who are you really?"

"My name is Flameburst. I am the first born daughter of Primus, whom you do not know, andall you need to know is that he is very powerful." She said. "Will you still stay with us?"

"Yes."he said slowly.

Flame smiled and quickly shifted back to her human form."I am glad. Your mother trusts me enough to allow me to take you on vacation for a little. Do you want to see where I work?"

"Yeah, how are we getting there?"Iasked.

"By groundbridge."

I walked through a bright portal and into a place that would change my life forever.


	3. Chapter 2

(Jacks POV)

I sighed as I looked out the window of the drive through. Vince was a jerk. Again taking his food without paying for it! This job sucked, I would very much rather be with Flame trying to find some odd object than to be here. Unfortunately, Flame had disappeared several years ago. So I was stuck here with this lousy job. To get off such a depressing note, the bell just rang! I can leave! Walking out I stopped when I caught a glimpse ofthe most beautiful bike I'd ever seen. I walked over and sat on the seat, murmuring to myself that it was the prettiest two-wheeler in Jasper. My thoughts wereinterrupted by Sierra, someone from my homeroom in school,as well asa girl I'd had a crush on for a rather long time. Her friend stood next to her with a look of 'why are we stopping to talk to THIS loser'.

"Are you TALKINGto your motorcycle?" She sounded incredulous and a little disgusted.

"MY motorcycle?" I stuttered. "Of course it is my motorcycle! I wasn't talking to it! I was talking to.. uh.. to you of course! Sohow's things, Sierra?"

"YOU know my name?" Primus, was it possible for her to not sound quite so incredulous all the time?

"Yeah..er...we have homeroom together." I said.

The rest of our FANTASTIC conversation was interrupted by a loud roaring of two engines. The girls screamed and ran away. The bike I was on suddenly reared up, spun around, and drove straight toward the VERY menacing cars that blocked the way the motorcycle, of which I was becoming more and more certain that it was a spawn of Satan come to kill me for no reason whatsoever, came up on it's back wheel as it slipped into the space between the cars without an inch to spare.I felt the wind as we raced away, trying to escape the crazy cars.

"Who are those guys, and why are they shooting at us?" I finally cried out as I ducked yet another shot. I certainly didn't expect an answer.

"There's no USkid, and they're no GUYS." The motorcycle growled.

"WHO SAID THAT!?" Well it was certainly a day for surprises. Speaking of which...

'I shouldn't have thoughtthat.' I thought as we suddenly hurtled off the edge of the freeway and into the sewer drainage below. Thankfully, it wasn't full of sewer water at this time of year. We landed next to a kid that was playing with his remote control car.

He dropped his remote. "Wow."

"You have no idea." I groaned.

Then the motorcycle transformed. This must be a Cybertronian like Flame told me about! I must act surprised, and not like I've seen one before. Then the twocars from before joined our little group and transformed, still firing away.They started fighting, which I'm going to guess is normal seeing the way they did it so routinely. Then things started to speed up. A black and yellow robot came, and while he was fighting, he stepped on the younger boys car and beepedsomething. Then the bad robot tries to kill the other. Raf, the younger boy,tries to stop him and almost gets us killed. Then we ended up having to escape down one of the drain pipes. When I finally got home I sighed and fell asleep in the soft comfort of my bed.

(Next day)

I groaned and stretched sitting up so I could begin to get ready for school. Slowly, I walked into the kitchen and hugged my mother good morning. Since itwas early I was able to eat my food without choking it down.

"Morning, Jack." June said. "Have you checked your phone yet?"

"NO!" I cried out. "I completely forgot!"

Forgetting my food I raced to my roomand grabbed my phone flipping it open while I walked back to the kitchen. June looked at me expectantly. I glanced at the notifications and my shoulders slumped. Nothing. Again. It had become my ritual to check my phone every time I went to sleep and every morning since Flame disappeared. I looked at June and shook my head sadly. She sighed and went back to cleaning.

(Time skip)

I walked out of school and saw Raf.

"Hey, about yesterday..." I started.

"I know. We can't tell anyone." Raf said. "Uh oh."

I looked behind me and there was the same muscle car from yesterday behind me. Raf walked over and it opened it's door.

"He wants me to get in." Raf said.

"Where does he us to go?" I asked.

"Not you, just me. Yours is over there." He pointed and I turned around to see the motorcycle. I turned back to see him getting into the Camaro. I refused to get on the bike and began walking home. The motorcycle followed me. I watched it pull up beside me.

"Get on."

"No, go have fun with your new friend."

It's hologram disappears as it nudges me into an alley. We had a talk and got found out by another girl from school. Then we joined the Camaro and drove through the desert. Going into a mountain that was probably the base, we met their leader and got guardians. I almost said that I already had a guardian, then decided against it. They would say I needed a Cybertronian guardian and I would say she was a Cybertronian. It would lead to a lot of awkward questions that I didn't want to answer. So I was stuck with Arcee. When it was time to go she took me home. I walked in after an explanation to my mom and fell asleep.

(Next day)

I woke up and stretched, yawning. I moved into the kitchen, glad that it was the weekend. Then my phone rang. It was Arcee.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"There is a stranger coming up the driveway." She said quickly.

"Can you describe them?"

"Long black hair, sharpjawline, bright blue eyes, and a wariors stride." She listed.

I gasped, 'Was it possible? After all this time?'

I raced over to the door and ripped it open. Then I was greeted by the sight I had waitedto see.

Blue eyes smiled when they met mine. "Hello, Jack."


	4. Chapter 3

(Jack's POV)

I stood staring, shocked, at the female who calmly gazed back.

"Flame?" I asked dumbly.

"No I'm the boogeyman who decided to come out during the day time." She said sarcastically.

I flung myself into her with a happy cry. It's been so long since I last saw her!

"I've missed your sarcasm." I said into her shoulder.

"I've missed your insistent questions." She replied with a laugh.

I pulled away and smiled. "Come in, come in."

She walked in and sat on the chair. "I've been wanting to tell you were I went but I haven't been able to make time to. Saving the world isn't easy you know."

I nodded. I knew exactly how easy her job was.

Before I could speak, she did. "Speaking of saving the world, you've got Autobot scent all over you and one in your garage."

"Yeahh... I kind of almost got killed by Deceptions and now have a guardian. I didn't tell them about you though." I said.

"I know." Came the reply. I had learned not to ask how she knew and just understood that she knows.

"I'm coming with you."

"They're not going to let you in."

"Ask Optimus to come out side for a minute. Then we will see if they won't."

"Why?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Okay."

I walked over to Arcee and hopped on while calling a good bye to Mom. We drove to base in complete silence. I could see Flame a little farther out beside us, though if Arcee could she didn't say. I could feel tension rising and I could tell some unpleasant things were about to hit the fan. I wondered what Flame was going to do. When we got to the base I walked over and called out to Optimus.

"Hey, could you step outside for a second? An old friend says they want to see you."

"Certainly, Jack. May I enquire who?"

"Uh... I can't say, but I promise you it is not a trap."

He looked at me for a long time then turned and walked out. I could feel the tension rising inside of me when Optimus came back. The one thing that shocked me the most besides the red and gold Cybertronian next to him was the fact that he was crying. Well not exactly, more like he had tears in his optics.

The entire team turned to see who he had brought in.

SUPRISE! (Flame's POV)

I looked around at the faces and met a certain pair of optics. Frozen, I stared back, then got myself together enough to walk over and hug my old friend.

"You've aged Ratch." I said with a smile.

"You're alive? But I thought- "

"You thought wrong. I'm here. And I won't leave you again."

Optimus spoke up from behind me. "How could you leave us the first time? Do you even know how much Megatron has changed? He's not the mech you remember. That's for sure."

The bots stared. They had never heard their leader sound so bitter.

Flame's helm fell, ashamed. "Optimus I left to protect you. Unicron was fighting terribly hard to take control of me."

"What if he tries to again?" It was Ratchet.

"I'll fight him, I promise. I won't leave you."

"You shou-" Ratchet started then got cut off.

"Come." Was all my charge sharply had to say before walking down the hall.

I followed quietly. Then he suddenly turned.

"What do you see?" He asked.

I studied him for a moment. "I see a mech that has earned great respect from his team. A mech that is worthy of the title Prime. But, I also see a mech with great grief inside. One who has been forced to grow up too fast. I see you, Optimus. I know you're angry at me, but I ask you to forgive me. I am here. I will not leave you again."

He sighed, shoulders slumping as if a great weight held them down. He forced himself to look strong in front of the team, but it was just an act. We both knew that, there was no reason to hide it.

"You have a question. Shoot."

Optimus laughed. "Do you remember the first time you said that to Megatronus? He used his cannon and shot the wall while yelling his question."

I chuckled at the fond memory. Just as fast her smile slipped away. "I shouldn't have left. I should have fought harder. I'm so sorry, Optimus. Truly I am."

Suddenly, I was captured in a warm embrace. I held myself to him happily. He pulled away and smiled. "You are staying. End of discussion."

"Yes Lord Prime." I gave a deep and exaggerated bow.

"Shut up. Idiot."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!?"

"You heard me."

"Since when did you get sassy?" I asked amusedly.

He just smiled. Then got serious. "My question was, when are you going to tell Megatron you are still alive?"

"The next time you go out in the field." I replied.

"Good."

We walked back to the main room side by side. I was so happy to see my charge again I almost couldn't take it!

"Flame, this is Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee. You obviously already know Ratchet. Autobots, this is Flame, she's a great warrior and an amazing friend,not to mention guardian. You can all ask her questions later. Now it's time to rest and recover."

Optimus showed me to my room where I would stay. I thanked him quietly and walked in, shutting the door on the way.

It already felt like home as I layed on the berth.


	5. Chapter 4

Flames (POV)

As I fell asleep I could feel old memories flooding back, and suddenly, I felt like I must remember everything that made me so close to my charges. Slowly, I drifted off and allowed sleep to take me.

 **Memories** _(a little after the Prologue)_

I walked out of my commander's office after checking in. It was time. The king had finally declared that the princes needed a guardian. It would go like this: the best possible candidates would be chosen by the king and his advisors. The number of chosen bots for the day would be equal and they will pair off to fight until one was declared the winner. The winners would gather and write their designations down. The next day more bots would come and the process would continue. Until eventually, the champions would fight each other to see who the best fighter was.That one would become the guardian of the princes. Finally, I made it to the palace. I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the royal guards. I entered my name and stepped into the line to fight. I wasn't afraid, I was the best warrior here.Who could possibly beat a daughter of Primus? Besides, this was a mission, I NEVER fail a mission. Unless somebot was hyped up on Dark Energon, this was going to be a breeze. There was only two bots in front of me, I huffed impatiently, spoiling for the battle to come. I closed my optics and allowed time to speed by. Soon it was my turn. I strode into the arena and watched my opponent. He was big, far taller than me, with a nasty smirk, and big guns, but how could I be afraid when I had fought Unicron and lived? Suddenly I heard a voice calling my name. Looking up,I spotted Megatronus leaning over the railing, waving. I smiled back and nodded. Turning back to my opponent, I vaguely heard him say, "She's so going to dust him!" I just smiled. He didn't even know me and he already knew I was going to win. He had a good taste in fighters. We came up and gave each other a bow. Then the fight began. I spun to the left and kicked out hard, catching him in the torso and throwing him into the wall. He groaned and stood up, aiming long range guns at me. The fight went on without interruption.

(After the Champion fight)

I stood in the arena, winner of all the battlesI had fought. I did it. I was the princes' guardian. Walking out, I waited to be called into the throne room. The king looked at me and spoke.

"I pronounce you guardian to-"

He was cut of by a silver blur racing through the doors and ramming into me. I groaned as Megatronus hugged me excitedly. A less blurred red and blue bot walked out at a slightly slower pace and hugged me as well. The king sighed and finished.

"-these two little spawns of Unicron"

I smiled and gave a bow that was appropriate for one of his rank.

"Come on you two." I said, shaking my head.

They followed me to their room where we sat and got to know each other. I found out that Megatronus liked to sneak into the armory and look at the weapons. I made a mental note to myself to watch out for that one. I also found out that Orion enjoyed new things and was one of the few bots who could talk Megatronus out of doing something crazy.

I told them about myself, and I found myself smiling at how awed they were when I told them I was the first born daughter of Primus. They were young and innocent, too young to be the targets of a mass rebellion that wanted to murder them.

 **(End of memories)**

I woke up with the feeling of something pressed against my side. I quickly looked over to make sure it wasn't dangerous. I almost laughed. There couldn't be a thing less dangerous in the universe than the prime curled up next to me. I smiled gently, remembering the time when he was so small that he had barely reached my knee joint. Now he towered head and shoulders over me. Careful not to wake him I coiled an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Feeling sleep tug my consciousness, I let my helm fall onto his.

Completely allowing myself to forget that I had a charge that I was going to have to confront tomorrow.


End file.
